Ready
by ImpishAntics
Summary: What if Harvey overheard Donna and Rachel's conversation where Donna admits that she would have wanted to try being with Harvey all those years ago? Donna's confession shocks Harvey into confronting both their feelings as they wonder if they are finally ready to be together. The answer? Yes, of course they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Gosh, this is my first fanfiction so here goes nothing. First of all thank you for clicking on it, because I was so sure no one would! I have always seen people write that they don't own these characters etc. so I guess I should probably do that too. I don't own any of these characters. I'll let you read the story because I always hate it when these author things are too long. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Okay. Bye! (:**

Harvey walked up the familiar stairs to Donna's apartment feeling an overwhelming sensation of déjà vu. He had only been here twice and the second time was one he had repressed a long time ago. Maybe that's the reason he chose not to visit often – out of fear that those memories would be unleashed. He reminded himself that he was doing this as a favour to Mike, who was currently staying at his place and needed a friend to return Mike's house key to Rachel. As he stood outside Donna's door, he had the overwhelming urge to find a mirror. The last time he was here, he was a younger, more confident man and though Donna was still as beautiful as the day they had met he was suddenly very aware that he may be a very different man. He shook the feeling as he remembered that of course he looked great, he was Harvey Specter for god's sake, and no one looked better than Harvey Specter apart from Harvey Specter in a suit. Just as he decided to raise his hand to knock on the door and was giving his ego a final boost, he heard Donna's familiar voice.

"I slept with Harvey"

Harvey recoiled from the door in shock. They had both agreed never to tell anyone. Ever. He had never told a soul, not even Mike. He wondered why she would feel the need to tell Rachel now, after the monumental effort that they both put into making sure it never came out. He had to admit, it was nice hearing the confession, after all those years it seemed like that night was a dream or a fantasy rather than reality. He stepped closer to the door to listen.

"Would you have wanted a relationship with him?" Rachel's shocked and intrigued voice flew into Harvey's ear. He knew the answer straight away. No. Donna was smart enough to stay away from a man like him and though at the time it was difficult for him to deal with he buried his feelings and continued working in a glass office watching Donna, knowing that at least their friendship was alive – and he was thankful for it. It would still hurt to hear the rejection from her but he braced himself for it.

"I would have wanted to try, but he wasn't ready"

Years later when he stood at the alter waiting for Donna to walk down the aisle, he would think back to how that one sentence changed both their lives. But in the present day Harvey's entire world was crumbling, everything he thought he knew about their relationship was very suddenly wiped out of his brain and was replaced by those six words. _I would have wanted to try._

He had so many questions and he wanted to scream them all. Why did she never tell him that she wanted to try? Did she never know that he wanted to try as well? Could they have been together all this time if she had told him? Mike's key that he had been holding in his hand was dropped on the ground as he raced out of the building before he did something stupid.

5 hours later at Pearson Specter was in it's usual bustling state as Donna sat at her desk worriedly waiting for Harvey to walk in. In all the years that she had known him he had never been this late without either a good reason or without telling her. She had tried every form of communication and still nothing. Of course she handled all the clients with ease – she was Donna. A few rescheduled meetings mixed with a couple white lies and to everyone that worked at Pearson Specter it appeared that Harvey Specter was still the feared partner of a major legal firm and not a tardy awol 5 year old.

However, it wasn't just Harvey's strange antics that were bothering her this morning. She found Mike's key on the floor outside her apartment. Mike probably wanted to return the key to Rachel but Donna was a better people reader than most and knew that Mike would never want to actually see Rachel after she dropped that big of a truth on him. So either Mike sent someone else or her skills just weren't as good as they used to be. No, obviously her skills were exemplary and any objection to that was ridiculous. So then who was outside her door? Just as she started to think of suspects her phone beeped. It was from Harvey. Thank god, she thought as she opened the message.

_We need to talk. At Mine._

Could he be anymore cryptic. He wants to talk? At his place? Today was getting weirder and weirder by the second as she packed up her things to make her way over to his house. Maybe she would take some case files over to his, that way they could get some work done.

She always loved going to Harvey's. Ever since the first time she entered his apartment she was repeatedly amazed by the view. Hundreds of towering beautiful buildings masked the pale blue skyline and greeted her eyes. She was about to knock on the door but quickly realised it was slightly ajar. She walked into the apartment apprehensively to find a one Harvey Specter sitting on his couch with his tie loosened holding a glass of whiskey.

"A little early for the whiskey don't you think?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"You never told me."

"What?"

"Years and years we worked together and not once did you think it was important to mention that you would have wanted to try."

Realisation hit Donna like a wave. Suddenly very unsure of the words that were about to fall from her mouth he steadied herself and replied the only way she knew how. With the truth.

"You weren't ready."

Harvey stood up to look her in the eyes and spoke in a controlled voice. "Maybe. Do you still think that?"

Donna's confidence wavered and she knew she had two choices. The first being a lie. She could lie and say that it would never work because Harvey is still the same person he was all those years ago. Or, she could tell him the truth. And if she knew Harvey as well as she thought she did, she knew he would be able to tell the difference.

"No. I don't."

Harvey stepped closer to Donna until she could smell the cologne and whiskey emanating off of him. "Do you still want to try?" he asked in a sincere voice that Donna was sure she had never heard and this time she took almost no time to reply.

"Yes"

And in an instant after the confession Harvey reached for Donna's face and put those years of unfulfilled desire into an earth shattering kiss. It's suffice to say that through that kiss both people felt the weight of a thousand denied nights lift off their shoulders.

**I hope that wasn't horrifically terrible for you to read. You have no idea how much it would mean if you wrote a few words telling me what you thought and how I could improve it. 3 Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just wanted to say how sweet all your reviews were and I couldn't possibly put into words how much they encouraged me – so thank you very very much! This was originally going to be a one-shot but all your wonderful words have convinced me to make it longer (maybe three/four chapters?). Enjoy!**

As Pearson Specter started to hum with the buzz of lawyer jargon and stressed paralegals, Donna sat patiently at her desk, radiating the sort of calm that is usually found within Buddhist monks. However, inside, her body was in so many knots that a boy scout would be proud. Donna had to admit that she was the one who broke that amazing kiss. And she was the one that suggested going slow. It was not like Donna to be out of her depth but here she was – all the way in the deep end. She knew how Harvey's mind worked in relationships (she had seen too many of them fail to not notice), if she pushed him then this relationship would be over before it began. She stared at the clock until it turned 7:30 and only then did Donna shift her gaze to the corridor which Harvey would be striding down any moment from now.

Just as she predicted, in swaggered (and I don't use the word swaggered often but it really did fit him) Harvey. In his hand a thin blue file and on his face, a fearsome focussed look. He reached Donna's desk and just as she was about to greet him, he said "I need the Collins file proof-read and tell Mike I need the files on the Stanley-Pager merger on my desk by yesterday. And to my knowledge, the SCC are still after us so can someone tell me why I'm the only person in this whole goddam office trying to stop them." And with that he stalked off into his office and started to work.

And good morning to you too, thought Donna. This was not how she had imagined the first meeting after the kiss going. Now, she wasn't a romantic – oh, who was she kidding she was a romantic. Being a romantic she would have much preferred it if he had come in and swept her off her feet for breakfast. But no, he was different to all the men Donna had dates and in Pearson Specter, he was the man. A man who apparently, didn't even have time to say hello.

10 minutes later, Harvey called out "Donna!"

Donna stood and walked into the office, wondering why she was needed so urgently.

"I told you I needed the Collins file proof-read. I still don't have it. Feel free to give me a reason as to why." Harvey looked at her sternly.

So this was how he was going to act. Donna wasn't ready to give in yet. "The reason it isn't on your desk, is because it is a 75 page document that takes more than ten minutes to read. Now, feel free to give me a reason as to why you are acting like an ass." Donna crossed her arms and stood a little taller as she watched Harvey's anger turn into confusion.

"What? I'm acting like an ass? I'm acting like your boss, and if you can't handle that then maybe I need to start looking for a new secretary." Harvey startled himself with those words. Of course he didn't want a new secretary, what was he saying?!

Donna had had enough."Really, because my boss from yesterday wouldn't have assigned me an impossible task and then have the nerve to tell me to my face that he wants a new secretary. Well, actually if this is how you decide to deal with the fact that yesterday we kissed, and don't for a second think that I don't know that the kiss is the reason you're acting so strange, then maybe you should find a new secretary who you decide to kiss and then shout at."

Donna walked briskly to her desk and started to pack her things. It was stupid of her to think that that kiss wouldn't change their relationship. Right now, all she wanted was to leave Harvey and his stupid words, and stupid kiss and his stupid job.

**So, not exactly a lovely reunion after the kiss eh? Trust me, a happy ending will happen…just a little bit later. Special shout out to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, you all completely convinced me to write more. (: Thanks for reading and as always you know how much reviews and advice means to me so feel free to say hi! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it has been like ages since I updated this story but I am currently doing my exams and I wanted to procrastinate so HERE IT IS! The final chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted so I may edit it a little bit later but here is a rough version anyway. As always, this is my first fanfiction EVER, so let me know your thoughts and improvements! :) Oh, and I just realised that I can reply to comments and reviews so I will start to do that (I swear I'm such a idiot sometimes).**

* * *

Donna walked up the steps to her apartment in defeat. Her plan had been going so well but the small glimmer of hope she had for them was well and truly gone. Her date with Jake from marketing had gone terribly because she drank too much and made it far too obvious that she wasn't interested in him. When the longest 3 hours of her life were over and Jake was wishing her goodbye outside her apartment building, she politely turned down his offer for a second date. Maybe she should just give up on men altogether.

She rummaged through her bag for her keys, so she could get inside her apartment and eat as much ice cream as she wanted and fall asleep watching re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Her keys seemed to be right at the bottom of her bag and so she became so preoccupied searching for them, she didn't notice a figure sitting on the steps near her apartment. She looked up from her bag victoriously as she found her keys. "AAH!" "HARVEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He stood up, and she noticed that his tie was loosened and his cuffs were undone. "How long have you been sitting outside my apartment?" Donna's drunken drowsiness was gone and she was fully awake.

He nervously responded. "Ehhem, well, about 3 hours. I needed to talk to you."

"I don't know if you know this Harvey but, phones are a thing nowdays. Also, I AM YOUR SECRETARY. You can't turn up at my apartment because you feel like it!"

"Donna, cut the bullshit, we are never just going to be co-workers. You are not just my secretary and you know I'm not just your boss. You know-"

Donna cut him off and was ready to give him a piece of her mind. She couldn't take being toyed with anymore. "Actually, you are. Something you made very clear to me a couple of days ago. You can't have the best of both worlds"

"well actually-" Harvey tried to explain but there was no stopping Donna.

"It is so like you to do this. You couldn't make your mind up about us 10 years ago and you couldn't do it today. I am so sick of feeling like I'm yours but never actually being with you. How dare you-"

In an instant Harvey took hold of Donna's torso and pulled her close him and seized her lips. They stayed this way for a time that Harvey could only describe as not long enough. When they broke Donna forgot what she was screaming about.

"I don't think you've ever been quiet for this long, so I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you that I was wrong. I always take risks when I'm doing business because most of the time they give the largest rewards. You can't have one without the other. But with you Donna, risking everything we had was too scary for me to even think about."

Donna was on the verge of tears as she stared at Harvey. He continued to speak "But something I've only just realised, something I wish I had realised a long time ago is that the reward of being with you is far greater than any amount of fear. So, I'm here to tell you that I'm ready. Are you?" He looked at Donna expectantly.

Donna launched herself at Harvey. He took that kiss as a yes. She had always been ready, she just had to wait for Harvey to learn that he was ready too. After all, Donna always knew what Harvey wanted long before he knew himself.

* * *

**So THAT'S IT! I will definetely make improvements to this over the next week (and as always your opinions are welcome) because I'm not totally happy with it but I'm still really proud of myself for finishing my first fanfiction story (is that bragging?). Lots of love and thanks to all the people that read my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so it has been like ages since I updated this story but I am currently doing my exams and I wanted to procrastinate so HERE IT IS! The final chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted so I may edit it a little bit later but here is a rough version anyway. As always, this is my first fanfiction EVER, so let me know your thoughts and improvements! :) Oh, and I just realised that I can reply to comments and reviews so I will start to do that (I swear I'm such a idiot sometimes).**

* * *

Donna walked up the steps to her apartment in defeat. Her plan had been going so well but the small glimmer of hope she had for them was well and truly gone. Her date with Jake from marketing had gone terribly because she drank too much and made it far too obvious that she wasn't interested in him. When the longest 3 hours of her life were over and Jake was wishing her goodbye outside her apartment building, she politely turned down his offer for a second date. Maybe she should just give up on men altogether.

She rummaged through her bag for her keys, so she could get inside her apartment and eat as much ice cream as she wanted and fall asleep watching re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Her keys seemed to be right at the bottom of her bag and so she became so preoccupied searching for them, she didn't notice a figure sitting on the steps near her apartment. She looked up from her bag victoriously as she found her keys. "AAH!" "HARVEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He stood up, and she noticed that his tie was loosened and his cuffs were undone. "How long have you been sitting outside my apartment?" Donna's drunken drowsiness was gone and she was fully awake.

He nervously responded. "Ehhem, well, about 3 hours. I needed to talk to you."

"I don't know if you know this Harvey but, phones are a thing nowdays. Also, I AM YOUR SECRETARY. You can't turn up at my apartment because you feel like it!"

"Donna, cut the bullshit, we are never just going to be co-workers. You are not just my secretary and you know I'm not just your boss. You know-"

Donna cut him off and was ready to give him a piece of her mind. She couldn't take being toyed with anymore. "Actually, you are. Something you made very clear to me a couple of days ago. You can't have the best of both worlds"

"well actually-" Harvey tried to explain but there was no stopping Donna.

"It is so like you to do this. You couldn't make your mind up about us 10 years ago and you couldn't do it today. I am so sick of feeling like I'm yours but never actually being with you. How dare you-"

In an instant Harvey took hold of Donna's torso and pulled her close him and seized her lips. They stayed this way for a time that Harvey could only describe as not long enough. When they broke Donna forgot what she was screaming about.

"I don't think you've ever been quiet for this long, so I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you that I was wrong. I always take risks when I'm doing business because most of the time they give the largest rewards. You can't have one without the other. But with you Donna, risking everything we had was too scary for me to even think about."

Donna was on the verge of tears as she stared at Harvey. He continued to speak "But something I've only just realised, something I wish I had realised a long time ago is that the reward of being with you is far greater than any amount of fear. So, I'm here to tell you that I'm ready. Are you?" He looked at Donna expectantly.

Donna launched herself at Harvey. He took that kiss as a yes. She had always been ready, she just had to wait for Harvey to learn that he was ready too. After all, Donna always knew what Harvey wanted long before he knew himself.

* * *

**So THAT'S IT! I will definetely make improvements to this over the next week (and as always your opinions are welcome) because I'm not totally happy with it but I'm still really proud of myself for finishing my first fanfiction story (is that bragging?). Lots of love and thanks to all the people that read my story!**


End file.
